Forever Family
by Zoom Into Me
Summary: What if Seto and Mokuba parents didn't die and they still had them? How would Seto act? Will he be friends with everyone? Will he be obsessive and want to beat Yugi in duel monsters? Follow to find out! Contain: Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Seto, Mokuba As we don't know their surnames or their parents real names. I found names I thought were nice. R&R, no hates flames tho please!


**As we don't know Seto and Mokuba's real surname, I made their surname Krouse. Please enjoy and R&R! No hate flames tho please!**

* * *

A young boy, around the age of five looked contently out the window waiting for his parents to arrive home. This young boy his name was Seto Krouse Soon enough a dark blue, Mitsubishi Outlander pulled into the driveway, a young man and woman, who looked to be about 25 stepped out and the young boy ran out to greet them.

"What did the doctor? Will mother be okay father? "Seto asked, looking up to the young couple.

The young couple was Seto's parents, who went by the name of Emilko and Haruko Krouse.

"Let's go inside and talk about this buddy." Haruko said, as he looked down to his son. They all went inside and sat down in the living room.

"Well, Seto," His mother started out. "You will get a little brother or sister. You will be a big brother." Emilko said smiling at her husband and then at her son.

* * *

A few months passed and things started to change around the house, Seto's mother stomach grew bigger and they started going out and buying all sort of things and setting up the spare room for the baby.

"Mother?" Seto walked into the room where his mother was reading a name book.

"Yes, my little one?" She put the book down and looked at her son.

"When will we know if it will be a boy or a girl?" Seto said, as he placed his hands on his mother bump.

"Very soon honey, very soon. At my next appointment, we will know. Would you like to come? You will have to miss school, but is that alright with you?" Seto looked at his mother, rather confused. He loved to attend her appointments to see the baby, but did not like missing school either. Maybe he could get his mother to change the appointment to after school?

"How about after school?" Seto looked rather hopeful. His mother nodded and then went back to her book and Seto went to go play with his toys.

* * *

Two weeks later, Seto waited outside on the playground with the other children, it was the end of the day and he couldn't wait to be picked up. He really wanted to go see if he was getting a brother or sister! He hoped for a little brother.

A car pulled up, his mother got out, and he ran to the gate and waited patiently for her to sign her out and open the gate.

"Ready to go baby?" She asked, with a small smile on her face.

"Yes!" He exclaimed and he held her hand as they walked into the parking lot and he got into his booster seat and his mother helped him buckle himself in.

'_I can't wait; I get to see my little brother or sister._' Seto smiled as he looked out the window at the passing trees, building and cars as Seto parents talked aimlessly about finance or politics or something that was big within Kaiba corp about some new war machine or something they built. Which he didn't really care about at all. As he was only a small child, but he was rather gifted for a child his age.

They arrived at the medical complex that had many different doctors. Seto looked at each one, wondering what each one was for. They arrived at this one building that said "Women's health", they walked in, and Seto saw all these women talked and chatted happily to other women about their babies or something about names.

'_I'm glad they have toys and books for me_' Seto said as he sat down at the small table that was just perfect for his size and he started to look at the book that was in front of him. His mother was soon enough called back, which didn't feel that long to Seto, as he didn't mind waiting.

"Hello, Mrs. Emilko, how are we doing?" The doctor walked into the room, and judging the name on the entrance door his name was Dr. Atsushi. Seto sat on his father's lap as they did the ultrasounds. Seto sat there as he looked at his little brother or sister. He did not mind hearing the same questions repeatedly. Their parents agreed to something and then Atsushi said it was a boy, Seto was overjoyed. He would finally have a little brother to take care of.

'_I will take care of you, always_' Seto thought as he looked at his little brother on the small screen.


End file.
